Continuous coating of a liquid onto a substrate is sometimes performed in an enclosure with a protective atmosphere to minimize oxidation or other contamination of the liquid coating material. For example, an elongate body such as a metal sheet, tape, foil, or wire can be dipped in a molten metal bath to form a coating thereon. The molten metal bath is within, or partially covered by an enclosure containing a protective atmosphere to minimize oxidation or other contamination of the molten metal bath and coating. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize air and other contaminants from leaking into the enclosure and contaminating the protective atmosphere while permitting the elongate body to pass therethrough for dipping in the molten metal bath.
An aspect of this invention is to provide a gas seal that minimizes air leakage while permitting an elongate body to pass therethrough.